Don't torture me with ur love
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATE/"Begitukah pandanganmu tentangku?" Nada kecewa terbias dari tiap kata yang di lontarkan Sai.
1. Chapter 1

Yuhu... Saya kembali, menuruti permintaan anakku 'Kecebong' yang minta Romance,  
sebenernya saya mau bikin Sasuhina tapi berhubung saya lagi tergila-gila sama Sai, jadi dirubah dikit, gak papa ya bong.

Makasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah kasih review dan saran di fic saya sebelumnya, buat Hayate, lady spain, The portal Transmission-19, bong, Aidou, meg, OraRi, dan juga kazu

oce mulai dah.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance, Angst

**Pair** : SaiIno/Saihina

**Warning : AU,TYPO,OOC,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Gumpalan awan hitam itu tampak semakin menebal, warna langit yang sendu seolah akan menangis tak lama lagi, kota terlihat diselimuti warna kelam meskipun hari belum malam.

Tampak pemuda berkulit putih pucat sedang berdiri di depan kampus Shirokane, salah satu kampus terkemuka di kota Tokyo, pemuda pucat itu menengadah, mata onyx itu menatap langit yang mendung, semilir angin berhembus pelan sedikit membelai rambut hitamnya, wajah tampannya kini terlihat sendu, jelas terlihat pemuda itu sedang banyak pikiran saat ini.

"Sai..." sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pucat itu, refleks ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak di bangku SMA.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, dosenku agak cerewet hehe," ucap gadis cantik itu disertai senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Sai dengan raut wajah serius membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merasa agak aneh.

"serius sekali? emh. . . katakan saja."

"Kita... Berpisah saja," ucap pemuda itu, terkesan sangat to the poin ,  
gadis pirang itu terkejut, senyum di wajahnya kontan menghilang, ia sedikit memicingkan mata, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu, ekspresi wajahnya seoalah menuntut jawaban.

"Kita sudah tidak cocok," kata pemuda bermata onyx ini.

"Jangan bercanda Sai, selama ini kita baik-baik saja, apa maksudmu dengan tidak cocok?" ucap Ino yang merasa tak puas dengan jawaban dari Sai.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak mencoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Pemuda itu menunduk sejenak, mencoba menyiapkan mentalnya, kemudian ia menarik napas panjang.  
"Maaf Ino, ada orang lain yang kusukai."

"Ini tidak serius kan?" Ino tertawa hambar, merasa tidak percaya.

"Ini serius," jawab Sai mantap.  
"Pembohong," desis Ino, matanya lekat memandang mata onyx yang sangat disukainya itu, berusaha menemukan kejujuran di sana.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan agar kau percaya?" bentak Sai yang mulai malas berdebat dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Siapa? siapa gadis yang kau sukai Sai," nada suara Ino mulai meninggi, meluapkan rasa kesalnya yang sempat ia pendam.

pemuda bermana Sai itu menunjukkan wajah datar. "Kau tau Hinata kan? dia orangnya."

"ITU TIDAK BENAR ! KAU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAI HINATA," gadis pirang itu berteriak.

"Hinata kekasih baruku, dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Matamu tak bisa membohongiku Sai," gumam Ino pelan, namun Sai masih dapat mendengarnya, pemuda bermata onyx itu memalingkan wajahnya, mencari objek pandang selain mata Ino.

"Cih, kau tak mengerti Ino," desis Sai dingin, sesaat kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang yang kini hanya menatapnya dari belakang.

"AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU SAI, DAN AKU TAU KAU JUGA MASIH MENCINTAIKU," teriak Ino, detik berikutnya ia berlari mengejar Sai dan memeluknya dari belakang, Sai terkejut, detak jantungnya tak terkontrol, namun dengan cepat ia meraih jemari Ino dan melepas pelukan gadis itu, pemuda itu kembali menatap Ino.

"Aku bosan bersamamu, kini aku ingin bersama Hinata, lagi pula, kurasa Hinata pilihan yang tepat, dia lebih cantik darimu."

Plaakkk. . .

sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sai, panas terasa di pipinya, namun pemuda itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, hanya menatap Ino yang kini menangis di hadapannya,  
Sai hanya diam, Ino pun diam, hanya isak tangis Ino yang terdengar diantara heningnya suasanya.  
'Maafkan aku Ino,' sebuah kalimat yang tak terucap dari pemuda pucat itu.

.

.

.

.

Sai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk miliknya, berusaha merilekskan pikiranya sejenak, kepalanya terasa pusing, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kini seolah berputar-putar, perlahan tangannya menyentuh keningnya yang terasa panas, mungkin efek dari stressnya beberapa hari ini, semua perasaan cinta yang telah menyiksanya.  
Sesekali pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, memberi udara lebih pada dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Ino, maaf," pemuda pucat itu bergumam pelan, tatapan kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, pemuda itu terlihat membolak-balik posisi tidurnya, namun mustahil rasanya untuk bisa tidur saat ini.

Tok. . . tok. . . tok. . . ketukan teratur terdengar dari pintu kamar Sai, pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Masuk, tidak dikunci."

Pintu kamar Sai terbuka pelan, menampakkan sosok gadis manis bermata lavender yang indah, gadis yang menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu? kakek Danzo bilang, kau kurang sehat," ucap gadis manis itu, tangannya tampak meletakkan rantang kecil di meja.

Sai tersenyum ringan.  
"Kakek berlebihan sekali, aku tidak apa-apa Hinata."

"Ta-tapi wajahmu pucat, lebih baik pergilah ke dokter," kata gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Sai kembali tersenyum.  
"Dari dulu wajahku memang pucat kan?"

"Eh? benar juga," Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, kebiasaan anehnya sejak kecil.

"oh ya. . . duduklah," Sai menepuk ranjangnya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk di sebelahnya, Hinata mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya duduk di samping Sai.

"Emh. . . masalah Ino-"  
"Maaf," Sai memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Eh..?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, heran pada kata-kata sahabatnya barusan.

"Maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam maslahku dan Ino."

"Haa?" Hinata masih tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sai.

"Tadi, aku bilang padanya kalau kau kekasih baruku," ujar Sai.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.  
"Tak apa Sai,"

"Tapi, Ino pasti akan membencimu," ucap Sai, ada perasaan bersalah pada gadis itu.

"Itu tak masalah," ucap Hinata dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, bibirnya tampak menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Sai menatap paras cantik Hinata, menatap senyum yang selalu disajikan untuknya.

"Hinata," panggil Sai.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

Deg. . . deg. . .

Jantung Hinata seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya, menyadari bahwa Sai kini menatapnya. Dekat, wajah Sai dekat sekali.

Glek. . .

Hinata menelan ludah susah payah. "Ah. . .? itu, ano, " gadis itu tergagap, otaknya berusaha mengatur kata yang harus ia keluarkan, entah mengapa wajahnya kini sedikit merona.

"Ya?" Sai menunggu jawaban dari gadis indigo itu.

"Emh. . . itu karena-,"

"Sai ada telpon untukmu," terdengar suara berat dari luar kamar Sai.  
'Fiuh. . .'  
gadis itu bernapas lega.

"Ah. . . iya kek," jawab Sai seadanya.

"Wah... aku juga harus pulang, ibu pasti sudah mencariku," ucap gadis indigo itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya, Sai mengangguk pelan, matanya menatap gadis itu hingga keluar dari kamarnya, berkali-kali terlihat gadis itu sedang mengelus dada.

Jemari putih itu meraih gagang telpon.  
"Hallo," sapa Sai.

"Sai,"

Deg. . .

Hening sejenak, Sai merasa hawa kaku tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarnya, sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.  
Suara itu,,,  
suara yang lama tak didengarnya, tapi ia masih mengingat dengan jelas pemilik suara itu.  
'Mau apa lagi dia?' pikir pemuda bermata onyx itu.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf memintamu datang mendadak begini," ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopinya.

"Ada apa tuan mengundang saya kemari?" tanya Sai yang kini hanya berdiri canggung di depan pria itu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku sengaja memilih Caffe ini untuk bertemu agar kau merasa nyaman Sai."

Sai menghela nafas malas namun pada akhirnya ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu.  
"Jadi, ada apa tuan?" tanya Sai.

"Hanya ingin tau keadaanmu," jawab pria itu santai, tangannya kembali meraih secangkir kopi di meja dan sedikit meminumnya.

"Tidak mungkin anda mengundang saya hanya untuk hal itu."

pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang.  
"Apa aneh jika seorang a-"

"Tolong jangan basa-basi lagi tuan," Sai memotong kalimat pria itu.

Pria itu kembali menghela napas.  
"Masalah Ino-"

"Tak perlu kuatir, kami sudah putus, sesuai keinginan anda kan?" Sai kembali memotong kalimat pria itu.

"Hanya itu yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Sai dengan nada suara dingin, matanya sama sekali tak menatap pria di depannya, bahkan seoalah tak sudi melempar pandang pada pria itu.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku berharap agar kau bisa belajar mengelola perusahaanku di Korea," Pria itu memandang Sai, meskipun yang dipandang sama sekali tak membalas pandangannya. Sai hanya diam, tak berminat untuk menjawab.

"Bagaimana Sai?"

"Setelah anda menyingkirkan ibu, sekarang giliranku?" ucap Sai dengan senyum hambar.

"Sai, ibumu pergi bukanlah mauku."

"KAULAH PENYEBAB KEPERGIANNYA," teriak Sai.

"Sudahlah Sai, itu masa lalu."

BRAKKK...

Sai menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat cangkir kopi di depannya sedikit menumpahkan isinya.

"Kau membunuhnya.!"dada pria itu terasa sesak, kata-kata pemuda itu membuatnya teringat akan wanita yang pernah ia cintai.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang, "Kau tau sendiri Sai, ibumu bunuh diri."

"KAU YANG MEMAKSANYA," Sai berteriak, pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sama sekali tak menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Tidak Sai, mengapa kau tak mau mengerti?" pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia lelah berdebat dengan Sai.

"Sekarang kau ingin menyingkirkanku? ha... ha... pasti kehormatanmu akan hancur jika aibmu terbongkar."  
Kalimat itu membuat pria itu terkejut.  
'apa maksudnya dengan menyingkirkannya?'

"Tidak Sai, dengarkan dulu,"  
pria itu mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan,  
juga merasa heran dengan sikap Sai yang berubah 180%,  
Sai yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pemuda tenang dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi, hingga ia berfikir bahwa pemuda itu mengalami mati rasa, tapi kali ini berubah menjadi emosional.

"KAU, KAULAH PENYEBAB SEMUA YANG TERJADI PADAKU," Sai kembali berteriak, mungkin kini ia bisa disebut membuat kerusuhan di Caffe, namun tak ada pegawai atau manager Caffe yang datang menegur, tak heran karena pria paruh baya itulah pemiliknya.

"Tenanglah Sai, dengarkan dulu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang ayah ingin berubah,"  
pria paruh baya itu mulai panik, sebisa mungkin menenangkan Sai yang kini tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku hanyalah aib bagimu," mata onyx itu kini metatap tajam pria paruh baya itu.

"Sai-"

"CUKUP."

"SAI-"

"Kau hanya seorang tua bangka bren*ek, kau baji*gan."

PLAKKK

tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih Sai, merubah warna putih itu menjadi kemerahan, sudut bibirnya sedikit robek membuat darah segar keluar dari ujung bibir kecilnya.

Berpasang-pasang mata tampak tercengang, menyaksikan pertunjukan dua orang yang bagaikan Telenovela, mungkin beberapa orang akan menyangka bahwa saat ini sedang dilakukan shooting 'reality show'.

Pemuda itu merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya, perlahan ibu jarinya mengusap setitik darah di bibirnya, mata onyxnya memandang jarinya yang ternoda oleh darah.

"hm. . .ahahahahaha," pemuda bermata onyx itu tertawa tiba-tiba, seakan tamparan tadi adalah sebuah lelucon yang menggelikan.  
Dengan bingung pria tua itu melihat tangannya yang juga terasa panas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal telah menampar pemuda di hadapannya.  
"Terima kasih tuan," Sai mendunduk hormat dengan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu.

"Sai, maafkan ayah," jemari pria itu meraih lengan Sai, mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan, kau bukan ayahku, bukan, bukan," ekspresi pemuda itu nampak aneh benar-benar tak bisa ditebak oleh pria tengah baya itu.  
Pria itu mulai merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu, pemuda malang yang sekian lama ia abaikan.

Sai menggeleng,  
"JANGAN SENTUH AKU."  
ia menghempaskan tangan pria itu dengan kasar, merasa benci pada pria di hadapannya, pria yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Yamanaka Ino, atau bisa disebut ayahnya juga.  
Ya. Sai seorang pemuda yang terlahir dari hasil hubungan gelap tuan Yamanaka,  
nasib seolah sedang mempermainkan pemuda 21 tahun ini, dimana ia merasa telah menemukan Ino sebagai pengisi hati, namun pria itu datang sebagai wali Ino di sebuah acara kampus beberapa minggu yang lalu, itulah pertama kali Sai mengetahui hubungan antara ayahnya dan Ino.  
Memang bodoh karena baru mengetahuinya saat itu, ataukah pria itu yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan rahasia?  
Ya. Yang Sai tau, selama ini ayahnya bermarga Uchiha, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah putri kandung ayahnya, mungkin untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Yamanaka.

Hancur...  
Perasaan Sai saat itu, namun pemuda bermata onyx ini masih dapat berfikir, bahwa Tuhan juga dunia akan mengutuknya jika ia terus mencintai sang kakak.  
Tragis memang,  
seorang Direktur Yamanaka yang dikenal sebagai figur terhormat serta kebaikannya pada semua orang, namun tidak bagi pemuda ini, baginya tuan Yamanaka tak lebih dari seorang yang munafik, serta penyebab semua penderitaanya.

Sai meraih cangkir kopi di depannya dan

PRANGGG. . . .

Pemuda itu seoalah sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir dari genggamannya,  
Pecahan cangkir berserakan di lantai.

"Kau ingin aku pergi kan? Ku pastikan setelah ini aku tak akan kembali."

TBC

*Hening*

huaaa huaaa. . .  
putus asa. . .  
saya pengen bikin angst tapi ampe jungkir balikpun tetep aja gak bisa,  
malah jadi kayak gini. . .

au ah elap. . .

oke minna-sama yang baik hati, harap review. . .  
**mohon saran dan kritiknya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhu. . . . Minna-san, saya kembali. . .  
Apa ada yang nunggu saya?

*hening*

Oce, sekarang bales review dulu. . . .^W^

**eShanchan** : seperti bukan Sai? iya soalnya Sai lagi stress, tapi dichapter ini Sai udah gak emosian*kayaknya*  
udah update nih, review lagi ya. . .

**Kecebong** : ini udah lanjut bong, selalu banyak waktu buat bikin fic, palingan idenya yang gak ada. huehehe

**Hina bee lover **: hyahaha. . . ^^ makasih uda review.  
udah apdet nih, review lagi yah.

**TheYouichiHikariKuchiki** : kyaa.a.a.a ternyata Hikari *peluk2* hehe makasih, nih udah dilanjut, RnR yah.

**Uchihyu nagisa** : hehe thanks ya.

**Zoroute** : 180%? astaga. . . . saya memang ceroboh, gak teliti T.T gomen-gomen.

Yang login saya juga bales lewat PM.  
Saya senang baca review dari minna-san, apalagi yang bersedia kasih saran. Arigato.

Oce mulai dah.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Saihina/SaiIno**

Serpihan yang tajam itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya yang pucat, menghasilkan goresan yang membuat urat nadinya mengalirkan darah segar, mata onyx itu tak berkedip menatap tetes darah yang mengalir pelan di pergelangan tangannya.  
Tubuh pemuda pucat itu bergetar hebat.

Takut?

Ya, sangat takut. Mata onyx yang mulai tak kuasa melihat cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir makin cepat, keluar dari jalur peredarannya, menodai kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.  
Menurutnya hal itu sangat mengerikan, membuatnya teringat akan ibunya.  
Kilas kejadian masa lalunya seakan mulai berputar di kepalanya, saat ibunya mati dengan menyayatkan pisau dapur di pergelangan tangan, tragisnya hal itu terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.  
Sebuah memory yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia kenang lagi.

"BODOH," pria itu merebut serpihan tajam itu dengan paksa, melemparkannya sejauh mungkin, ia sungguh tak ingin kejadian 5 tahun silam sampai terulang kembali.

Nalar pemuda itu seakan berhenti bekerja, tubuhnya masih terlihat gemetaran, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya limbung dan terduduk di lantai, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, sorot matanya terlihat kosong, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.  
Pria itu melepas dasi yang melilit lehernya, membalutkannya pada luka Sai seadanya, sekedar menghentikan pendarahan pada lukanya.

"Tolong. . . . Jangan nekat lagi," suara pria itu terdengar parau, perlahan tangan yang mulai keriput itu merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang kini terlihat ringkih.

Tak ada respon.

Jiwa pemuda itu seoalah tak di tempat.  
Pemuda itu hanya diam, tak lagi meronta histeris.  
Hening beberapa saat, mereka seolah lupa dengan sorot mata pengunjung lain yang kini sedang asyik menonton pertunjukan yang menjadikan mereka sebagai tokoh utama.

"Ayah tidak akan menyembunnyikan rahasia itu lagi," pria itu memecah keheningan, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini ia merasa canggung, namun hatinya merasa lega, menyadari anak lelakinya kini telah menjinak, ia sadar benar bahwa kebrutalan pemuda tadi adalah kesalahannya.

Sudut mata pemuda itu melirik pria tengah baya itu,  
Sai merasa sesak, sebelumnya ia tak pernah dipeluk oleh sosok ayah.  
Tapi pantaskah seorang laki-laki yang sudah beranjak dewasa dipeluk sedemikian rupa?  
Seperti balita saja!

Mata onyx itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, entah itu sebuah luapan emosi atau terharu?

"Hey. . . . kau menangis?" pria itu tampak heran, ia sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya untuk melihat wajah Sai lebih jelas.

"Jangan lihat! bodoh," Sai menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya, menurutnya ini sangat memalukan.

Senyap seketika.

Apa barusan pria itu tidak salah dengar? Sai memanggilnya... BODOH?  
oh, anak muda jaman sekarang sopan sekali.  
Pria itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum,  
tangannya perlahan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Tak apa, menangislah sepuasmu, semua akan lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut.  
Sai melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai di jalan yang kini nampak sepi, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menemui lampu-lampu rumah yang tampak padam, mungkin penghuninya sudah terlelap.

Langkah Sai terhenti.  
Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis cantik yang tampak sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuga, persis di sebelah rumahnya.  
Gadis bemata lavender yang terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang,  
berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya, sedang apa sebenarnya gadis itu.

"Hinata. . . kenapa selarut ini masih di luar?" Sai berjalan pelan menghampiri Hinata.  
Mata lavender itu menatap Sai lekat, raut wajah cemas terlukis jelas di paras cantiknya.  
"Sai. . . . kau kenapa?" gadis itu tampak heran melihat pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu jadi penuh noda merah.  
Refleks pemuda pucat itu menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di balik punggung.

"Ah, ini... Saus," Sai nampak gelagapan, makin membuat gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri pemuda itu.  
Hinata mengenalnya belasan tahun, sangat mengerti bahwa pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu tak pandai berbohong.  
Jemari yang nampak lembut itu perlahan menyentuh kemeja yang dikenakan Sai.  
Mencoba memastikan apa sebenarnya noda merah itu.

"Ini. . . ." gadis itu memberi jeda diantara kata-katanya.

"Darah."

Deg. . . .

Sai terpaku seketika, ia tak dapat menyangkal lagi, yang dikatakan Hinata memang. . . . Benar.  
tapi mengatakan pada Hinata tentang kelakuan bodohnya adalah hal yang memalukan, sama dengan menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya seorang Sai.

Hening menyelimuti.  
Dua insan yang kini berdiri dengan canggung.  
Mata lavender milik Hinata sama sekali tak mengalikan pandangannya dari mata onyx yang kini terlihat sayu.

"Sai?" Hinata semakin tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya,  
apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? mana Sai yang biasanya? Sai yang selalu 'mengobral' senyumnya, Sai yang selalu bicara ceplas-ceplos dengan raut wajah malaikat tanpa dosa, Sai yang kata-katanya lembut namun menusuk.

Mana?  
Mana Sai yang biasanya?

Bluk. . . .

Mata lavender itu membulat, terkejut mendapati tubuhnya yang kini dalam rengkuhan pemuda pucat itu.  
Panik, gugup, berdebar seoalah bercampur jadi satu.  
'Apa yang kau lakukan Sai?'

Pertanyaan itu tak dapat terlontar dari mulut Hinata, ia tak sanggup bicara saat ini.  
Ia hanya diam.  
Membatu beberapa saat, pikirannya sibuk mencerna hal yang terjadi, namun di sisi lain hatinya, ada perasaan senang.

Perlahan Hinata membalas pelukan pemuda bermata onyx itu, menikmati kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu.  
Ya, andai saja bisa, gadis itu berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini.

"Ehem-ehem."  
Suara yang membuat dua anak muda itu terlonjak dan kontan menjauhkan diri masing-masing.  
Sai seakan membatu saat mendapati pemuda tampan bermata lavender sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah angker.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Hinata?" tatapan sinis masih ia layangkan pada Sai, mata yang seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?'  
Yang ditatap hanya diam, tak berniat menjelaskan apapun, terlalu lelah jiwa raganya hari ini.

"Ah. . . kakak, anu," Hinata tampak gugup, rasa cemas mulai menghantuinya.

"Ayo masuk!" perintah pemuda itu dan akhirnya berbalik memasuki kediamannya.  
Dengan raut wajah ragu-ragu Hinata menurut dan akhirnya membuntuti sang kakak, sekilas ia menatap Sai yang kini masih terdiam, sorot mata lavendernya seolahan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal atas perbuatan kakaknya.

Sai hanya menghela napas panjang.  
Ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari pucat itu sibuk membolak-balik buku cetak tebal di hadapannya, raut wajah lelah terlukis di parasnya, "Shit! kenapa bisa lupa dengan tugas ini?" gerutu Sai yang kini mulai putus asa dengan tumpukan tugas kampusnya, suara bising yang berasal dari teman-teman sekelas membuatnya makin bingung, ia hanya menghela napas panjang berkali-kali. Muak, benar-benar muak.

"Sai, aku ingin bicara."

"Oh ayolah,,, tolong jangan sekarang aku sedang sib-" kalimat itu terhenti seketika saat menyadari bahwa suara itu milik Ino, kekasihnya,  
oh, bukan!  
tepatnya hanya mantan kekasih.

dialihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, menatap mata emerald yang kini juga menatapnya.  
"Ayo," tanpa banyak bicara lagi Ino meraih tangan Sai, menariknya dengan paksa.  
Sai hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah gadis pirang itu.

"Mau kemana kita?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya mempercepat langkahnya, hingga langkahnya terhenti di atap bangungan kampus yang sepi.

"Ayah... sudah cerita semuanya," gadis itu memasang wajah muram, mata sembab dan raut wajahnya kusut, jelas terlihat bahwa gadis ini menangis semalaman, akal sehatnya seolah belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Wah... Si tua bangka itu, padahal aku sudah susah payah menyimpan rahasia," Sai tersenyum polos bak malaikat tak berdosa, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit geregetan dibuatnya, apa ekspresi itu layak ditampilkan saat kondisi seperti ini? benar-benar abnormal.

"Sai..." Ino menatap mata onyx itu dengan tatapan nanar, kini pikirannya kalut, bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah tau Sai adalah saudaranya?  
ini tak adil baginya.

"Aktingmu mengagumkan," Ino tersenyum miris, batinnya tersiksa ketika melihat senyum itu, senyum khas seorang Sai.  
Mata emerald itu tampak semakin berkaca-kaca, gadis itu sesekali mendongak kecil, sekedar menahan beban air mata yang nyaris tumpah.

Senyum pemuda itu kian memudar, pemuda itu benci suasana ini, benci melihat pemandangan yang membuat ia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri, melihat gadis itu menangis hal adalah yang menyesakkan baginya.  
"Hiks hiks," tangis gadis pirang itu pecah, perlahan ia memeluk Sai erat, seolah tak ingin lepas darinya, membuat pemuda itu semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ino. . . . Kumohon-"

"Biarkan ini jadi yang terakhir," gadis itu makin terisak, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Ini hanya salam perpisahan," Ino menatap mata onyx itu dengan lekat, jemarinya menyentuh sisi pipi pemuda itu, kakinya sedikit berjinjit, berusaha menggapai bibir Sai.  
Pemuda itu terdiam, tak berusaha menolak, namun juga tak berniat memperdalam kontak bibir dengan Ino.  
Itu menyiksa, kali ini ia benar-benar menahan gejolak perasaan.  
"Tidak Ino," Sai mendorong pelan tubuh Ino dan berbalik membelakangi Ino.  
"Sai kumohon, ini yang terakhir-"

"Tidak ada salam perpisahan Ino," raut wajah Sai saat ini sangat datar, sekuat tenaga ia menetralkan ekspresinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sai, aku tak peduli kau saudaraku atau bukan," ucap Ino disela-sela tangisnya, seakan tak ingin menyerah oleh takdir.

"Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi Ino, karena itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku tak mau tau," gadis itu masih terlihat ngotot, benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala,

"Cukup Ino, sebaiknya kau pergi," Sai mulai frustasi menghadapi gadis pirang itu,

"SAI-"

"PERGI !" bentak Sai tanpa sadar, sungguh ia tak bermaksud kasar pada Ino, Gadis itu nampak kaget, ia makin terisak, dan akhir berlari meninggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, berat baginya melepas sang kekasih begitu saja, namun apa daya, tak ada pilihan lain baginya.  
Sejenak ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang cerah, silaunya matahari membuat pemuda ini sedikit menyipitkan mata onyxnya.  
Ia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Ino di kedai ramen, saat Ino tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah ramennya hingga mengotori seragam Sai,  
Sai sama sekali tak marah saat itu, tapi gadis blonde itu merus menerus minta maaf dengan panik, bahkan bembelikan seragam baru untuk Sai.  
Gadis yang lucu.

Sai memejamkan mata, pikirannya kalut, ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga amnesia, ia ingin melupakan semua masalah yang kini menjeratnya.

Waktu menjelang siang, pemuda bermata onyx itu benar-benar lupa tujuannya datang ke kampus.  
Tab. . .tab. . .tab. . .

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara dan,

Buagh. . . .

Seorang pemuda bermata lavender melayangkan pukulan di pipi kiri Sai, hingga pemuda pucat itu jatuh tersungkur akibat kerasnya pukulan, belum sempat Sai bankit, kerah depannya sudah dicengkeram erat.  
"Kau bren*ek," pemuda bermata lavender itu mendorong tubuh Sai ke tembok, hingga tubuh Sai menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?" Sai meringis, merasakan nyeri dibagian pipinya,  
Ya. pipi kirinya yang kemarin ditampar dua kali dan sekarang ditambah dengan pukulan keras.  
Sai heran, sebenarnya apa kesalahannya pada pemuda bernama neji itu.

"Jangan pura-pura Sai! Aku benci melihat wajah lugumu itu," raut wajah Neji terlihat makin kesal, kedua tangannya terasa gatal, ingin rasanya menghancurkan wajah polos Sai.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," Sai menghempaskan cengkeraman Neji, mengusap singkat darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Hinata."

Sai heran, kedua alisnya tampak menaut,  
"Apa maksudmu?" Sai sungguh tak mengerti maksud Neji.

"SUDAH LAMA DIA MENYUKAIMU BREN*EK!"

Deg...

Jantungnya seakan terhenti saat itu juga, mata Sai terbelalak, seakan tak percaya,

Oh Tuhan, ada apa lagi ini?

_TBC_

_._

_._

Hua. . . sungguh saya merasa 'GAGAL' . . . sebenarnya gak mau apdet, tapi sayang udah capek-capek bikin kan? T.T

saya merasa fic ini tak karuan,  
maka dari itu saya minta saran dan kritiknya,,, ^^

penyakit 'malas' saya kambuh,  
dan obat dari malas hanyalah review dari minna-san. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 update, semoga dichapter ini gak mengecewakan.

Oce langsung balas review saja.

**Hina bee lover** : dichapter ini emang banyak SaiHina lho, hehe jangan lupa RnR yah.

**Zoroute** : makasih... Ini sudah update, RnR yah.

**Shaniechan** : wah maafin saya, kali ini nama kamu sudah benar kan?  
Kalau mata Ino, aku emang gak begitu memperhatikan. Wkwkwk tapi chap ini sudah ku perbaiki. Makasih ya. . . jangan lupa RnR.

**Kecebong** : kau mau rebut Sai dariku? langkahi dulu mayat Sasuke*diChidori*

**Jeanne** : makasih concritnya, sangat bermanfaat.^^

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SaiHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**

* * *

**

Pemuda tampan itu telah berdiri lama di depan kediaman klan Hyuga, dinginnya angin malam yang semakin menusuk hanya ia abaikan, tak ada sweater atau syal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari ganasnya udara malam,  
pikirannya menerawang, mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda hyuga beberapa saat lalu.  
Sai benar-benar tak pernah menyangka,  
Bagaimana mungkin ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Hinata memendam perasaan padanya? Bodoh...  
Benar-benar bodoh, Sai tak henti merutuki dirinya, ia merasa terlalu tak peduli pada gadis yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya.  
Sesak, entah mengapa tiap teringat gadis itu, dadanya sangat sesak,  
Hinata... Pasti gadis itu banyak terluka.  
Pemuda itu tertunduk lesu, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda miris, bibirnya tersenyum getir, tak terlihat lagi paras malaikat yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Jemari Hinata membuka hamparan daun pintu, simpulan senyum terlukis di paras cantiknya saat menatap sosok pemuda bermata onyx itu.  
Mata onyx milik Sai menatap Hinata lekat, ritme degup jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, aneh memang, mengapa ia tiba-tiba begini? Padahal sembelumnya tak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini.  
Susah payah ia berusaha normalkan ekspresi, meskipun itu sulit namun bukan Sai namanya jika tidak bisa bertampang wajar dalam kondisi apapun.

"Sai? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Hinata, kedua mata onyx milik Sai masih tetap menatap paras cantik Hinata yang kini tampak tersenyum manis, rambut indigo yang dibiarkan terurai terhias bando kecil berwarna merah jambu, menambah kecantikan gadis Hyuga itu.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap pemuda pucat itu, ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, matanya seoalah tersihir oleh daya pikat gadis itu, hari ini Hinata terlihat sangat... Cantik.

.

.

.

Kedai ramen Ichiraku, sebuah tempat favorit Sai dan Hinata saat masih duduk di bangku SMA, Sai memang sengaja memilih kedai itu, seperti ingin bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa lalu yang ia rindukan. Hinata tampak sedang menikmati ramen hangatnya, sesekali ia meniup uap panas yang berasal dari ramennya.

"Jadi... Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Hinata disela-sela acara makannya, Sai menoleh, ditatapnya wajah hinata dengan lekat. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" Raut wajah serius tergambar pada wajah pemuda itu.  
Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang masih tak mengerti, gadis itu masih terlihat begitu menikmati ramennya, sudah lama ia tak menikmati makanan favoritnya ketika SMA itu.

"Tentang perasaanmu."

"Uhuk-uhuk," Hinata terbatuk seketika, tersedak karena sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sai, diraihnya gelas berisi air putih didepannya dan meneguk air hingga habis.

"Ma-maaf, ini pasti gara-gara aku." Sai nampak begitu panik, ia menggosok punggung Hinata dengan lembut.  
"Ah, sudah tidak apa-apa." Hinata mengelus dada, hilang sudah selera makannya hari ini.

"Emmh... Syukurlah."

"Yang kau tanyakan tadi-"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Deg...  
Pertanyaan pemuda itu sukses membuat jantung Hinata seakan terhenti saat itu, paras cantiknya nampak pucat seketika.  
Sungguh, ia tak suka dengan situasi ini, ia lebih suka menghadapi ujian yang dijaga seorang dosen _killer_ dari pada dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini, situasi yang membuatnya grogi tingkat tinggi, nyaris pingsan rasanya.  
Beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam, gadis itu masih tak memberikan respon apapun, tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Ahahaha... Sudahlah, jangan tegang begitu, tidak dijawab juga tak apa." Sai menyunggingkan senyum ringan, hanya bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang seakan bagai terpojok di sudut ring, Hinata tak dapat mengelak lagi. "Sejak SMP," ucap Hinata pada akhirnya, tanpa menatap pemuda bermata onyx itu, memandang pemuda tampan itu hanya akan menambah debaran jantungnya saat ini.  
Sai tertegun, sungguh tak percaya dengan pernyataan Hinata, jadi inilah alasan Hinata tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan lelaki manapun?

.

.

.

Jalan Shinobi kini nampak sepi, hanya ditemani sang dewi malam yang memancarkan sinaran lembut, dedaunan kering berguguran akibat sentuhan semilir angin, Hinata tampak menikmati pemandangan indah itu, sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia menghirup segarnya angin malam,  
Debaran jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat tatkala ia merasakan jemari Sai yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya, Hinata sedikit melirik menggunakan sudut matanya dan mendapati pemuda itu kini memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut, degup jantungnya kini mulai tak normal, dan makin menjadi saat Sai menghentikan langkahnya, Hinata turut terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya kini bagaikan beku.

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan kerja jantungnya kini luar biasa cepat, dirasakannya tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan begitu lembut.  
Dekat, pemuda itu makin dekat, hingga ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Bergemuruh jantung Hinata saat mendengarnya. "Jadilah milikku," bisik pemuda itu lembut tepat di telinga hinata, gadis itu dapat merasakan hangat nafas yang berhembus, sedikit membuatnya geli.  
Rona merah terpancar jelas di paras gadis gadis manis itu.  
Sungguh merupakan sebuah peringatan, sebuah peringatan bahwa memang pemuda itu nyawa dari asa kebahagiaannya.  
Tak ada ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata.  
Bukan tak mau menjawab, namun tak mampu. Ya, semua orang tau bahwa Hinata adalah _miss _Grogi, tak heran jika ia mati kutu saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari pemuda tampan itu.

Tunggu!

Apa benar pemuda itu baru saja menyatakan cinta? Apa cinta itu tumbuh terlalu cepat dalam hati Sai?  
Mungkin tidak, perasaan itu sebenarnya telah ada sejak dulu, hanya saja tak pernah Sai sadari.  
Terlalu lugu untuk menyadari hadirnya perasaan istimewa di lubuk hatinya.  
Hingga Ino muncul dengan segudang pesonanya, menjerat hati dan perhatiannya dengan sifat agresif gadis itu.  
Sai sungguh tak pernah menyangka bahwa Hinata menunggunya selama itu.  
Tak pernahkah tersirat rasa jenuh dalam jiwa gadis itu?  
Pada kenyataannya gadis itu memang tak pernah menyerahkan hatinya pada siapapun, itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa tak ada rasa bosan dalam penantiannya.

Perlahan Hinata melepas jemari Sai yang melingkar di pinggangnya, sedikit memberi jarak dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Sai, kau membuatku gemetaran." Gugup luar biasa dirasakan Hinata saat ini, hingga kini wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Hmmff... Hahahahahahaha," tawa pemuda itu pecah, pertama kali Hinata melihat Sai yang tertawa lepas, benar-benar fenomena langka.

"A-apa yang lucu?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah heran, sungguh tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ditertawakan oleh Sai? Apa pemuda bermata onyx itu sedang mempermainkannya?  
Sai berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak kembali meledak.  
"Tidak ada." Sai memalingkan muka, hal yang membuat Hinata sangat kesal.

Bough. . .

Tonjokan kecil mendarat di dada kiri Sai,  
"Auh... Sakiiiit." Sai meringis kecil sambil mengelus dadanya yang sedikit nyeri akibat pukulan dari Hinata.

"Rasakan!" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan Sai yang kini hanya senyum-senyum bagai orang yang tak punya dosa.  
"Tadi, aku tidak bercanda."

Tap!  
Langkah Hinata seketika terhenti, dirasakan jemari putih itu kembali mendekapnya dari belakang.  
Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.  
Tidak! Hinata memang tak berdaya jika berurusan dengan pemuda itu.  
Pemuda bermuka dua.  
Benar.  
Sai memang bermuka dua, dibalik paras lugunya, apa pemuda itu benar-benar lugu? Hinata tak yakin dengan itu, pada kenyataannya lelaki tetaplah lelaki, ada saat dimana kelakuan nakalnya muncul.

"Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." Hinata berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Sai yang melingkar di tubuhnya kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sai, rona merah masih saja terlihat jelas di parasnya.

"Rupanya kau malu, Hinata." Sai tersenyum simpul, kemudian segera menyusul Hinata yang telah mendahuluinya.

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti saat mata lavendernya menangkap sosok Ino yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, Hinata dapat melihat kilat kebencian di mata aquamarine milik Ino.

"Bersikapkah seperti biasa," ucap Sai sambil menepuk ringan pundak Hinata seolah menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.  
Sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang itu pun menghapirinya, menghadirkan rasa cemas dalam batin Hinata.

"Kalian berdua brensek!" maki Ino dengan nada ketus, sorot matanya menyimpan sejuta kekesalan, sungguh gadis yang keras kepala.  
Sai menghela napas panjang,  
Mengapa Ino masih begitu keras kepala?

"Kita sudah berpisah Ino."

"TIDAK! Tak pernah ada kesepakatan tentang putus."  
Demi Tuhan, mengapa gadis ini begitu ngotot? Begitu berambisi untuk tetap memiliki Sai seutuhnya, meskipun kenyataan telah berkata bahwa semua itu tidak mungkin.

"Lupakan aku Ino, kumohon, " ujar Sai dengan nada pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sai, sangat mencintaimu." ucap Ino dengan mantap. matanya menatap Sai dengan lekat. Mata aquamarine yang kini terlihat keruh, entah mengapa mata itu tak cerah seperti dulu.

"Cinta itu terlarang Ino."

"Aku tak peduli itu!"

"Ino... Kumohon, jangan terus seperti ini," ucap Sai dengan nada memohon, mata onyx terlihat sayu, mencerminkan rasa lelah menghadapi gadis itu.

"KAU TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU!" teriak Ino frustasi.  
"Dan kau Hyuga, kaulah yang merebut Sai dariku. Kau gadis brensek." Ino melayangkan tangannya, siap mendaratkan tamparan keras di pipi Hinata.

Teb!

Sai menahan tangan Ino, kilatan rasa kesal terpancar dari mata onyx pemuda itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Hinata walau seujung jaripun," ucap Sai penuh penekanan, tak ada nada ragu dalam ucapan pemuda itu.

"Sai..." Suara Ino terdengar lirih, mata aquamarine Ino menatap Sai dengan sendu.  
Distopia menerpa dengan kenyataan bahwa Sai tak mungkin lagi kembali padanya.  
Hancur!  
Hancur sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

Sai menghempaskan tangan gadis itu dengan malas, kemudia ia berbalik kearah Hinata.  
"Ayo, Hinata."  
Jemarinya meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, gadis bermata lavender itu hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya beriringan dengan Sai, meninggalkan Ino yang masih membatu di tempat, sekilas Hinata menolehkan pandangannya pada Ino, menatapnya dengan rasa iba saat terlihat bulir-bulir kristal bening yang mulai tergelincir dikedua sisi pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sai seakan tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"I-iya."

.

.

.

Hinata menapaki tangga rumahnya dengan malas. Pertemuannya dengan Ino beberapa saat lalu membuat ia merasakan ganjalan kecil di hatinya.

Huft...!

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi saat ini.  
Hinata memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, membuka daun pintu dengan pelan dan memasuki kamarnya, berharap bisa segera merebahkan tubuh letihnya di ranjang.

BRAKK!

Sosok pemuda tampan itu mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan keras hingga membentur tembok, mata Hinata kontan membulat mendapati pemuda itu kini menghimpitnya dengan tatapan liar, keringat dingin bergulir melalui pelipisnya.

"A-apa? Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata gugup, seluluh tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Ingat! Suatu saat nanti akan kurebut dirimu dari tangannya, kupastikan kau akan berpaling padaku." ucap pemuda itu mantap, sorot matanya tajam menatap Hinata penuh nafsu.

TBC

* * *

Gimana? Ada peningkatan kualitas fic gak?  
Atau makin ancur? huhu T.T

Bikin ngantuk ya? waktu bikin fic ini, saya ketiduran ampe 3 kali.  
Parah kan?

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pemuda yang ada di kamar Hinata?  
hohoho kuis berhadiah. . . *ucapan selamat*

Gak banyak bicara lagi dah.  
Mohon reviewnya. . . . . Khususnya yang mau kasih concrit, saya sangat butuh saran dan kritik.

Yang mau protes tentang fic ini juga silahkan di review atau bisa ke fb Atau sms ke 083 berapa lagi ya?  
Lupa nomer hape sendiri *plak*


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya inget buat ngelanjutin fic ini, haha xD.  
Keasyikan bikin beberapa fic baru xD.  
Fic oneshoot Still His Life juga saya publish hari ini. xD Yang berkenan silahkan RnR. *huuu promosi*

Bales review dulu.

Hina bee lover : Makasih banyak reviewnya, ini sudah update, jangan lupa RnR^^

Shaniechan : Makasih reviewnya Shanie, uda update, RnR lagi ya.

Ace blue : Pak. . . sudah dilanjut. Silahkan RnR.

Ryuhyuuga : Lanjut, lanjut, lanjut. ini sudah lanjut *plak*

Yang login saya balas lewat PM.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : SaiHina**

* * *

.

.

.

Bulir keringat dingin tergelincir dari kening Hinata, deru nafas memburu dengan iringan degup jantungnya yang tak teratur, ia memalingkan wajahnya, berharap kedua mata lavendernya tak menangkap raut wajah mengerikan dari pemuda itu.

Hyuuga Neji, kini menampakkan ekspresi yang seoalah puas dengan reaksi gadis itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian iblis, sungguh membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan dibuatnya.  
"A-apa sebenarnya maumu?" ucap Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar gemetaran.  
"Kau tau apa mauku, Hinata." Jemari pemuda itu mempermainkan helaian rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut,  
"Yang ku inginkan adalah-" Sentuhan beralih pada pipi porselen Hinata, membelai lembut dengan punggung tangannya.  
"-Kau."

Deg. . .

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdenyut, sebuah pengungkapan yang sulit dipercaya terlontar dari bibir seorang Hyuuga Neji.  
Hinata akan merasa senang jika ini hanya mimpi, namun rasa sakit di hatinya terlalu nyata jika dianggap hanya sebuah mimpi.  
Seakan ada sayatan belati yang mengoyak kedamaian batinnya.  
Debaran jantung berpacu cepat, sorot matanya memandang Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"HENTIKAN!" ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau semakin membuatku tertarik." Seringaian masih tampak menghias wajah tampan itu, sepasang mata lavender itu terus menyorot sosok gadis cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, seakan tak ingin mangsanya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Hinata mengumpat kasar, akal sehatnya seakan tenggelam dalam lautan kekesalan.

"Ya! Aku memang sudah gila. Gila karena mencintaimu." Lontaran kata itu mengalun tanpa ragu, membuat Hinata semakin miris saat mendengarnya.  
Bagaimana mungkin saudara kandungnya yang telah tinggal bersama sejak kecil bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Sungguh ironis.  
Bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya jika mereka sampai tau?

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ini adikmu, ADIKMU," ucap Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Che... Aku tak peduli jika kau adikku."

"Tapi maaf, aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu, aku mencintai orang lain."

"Sai? Haha. . . Bahkan akulah orang yang memberitahu Sai tentang perasaanmu."

Deg!

Apa maksud Neji sebenarnya? Hinata tak habis pikir, mengapa seorang Neji yang penuh karisma bisa berperilaku seperti ini?  
Sakit jiwa!

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Hinata bertaut, tanda tak mengerti maksud ucapan pemuda itu.  
Lengkungan kecil terlihat dari sudut bibir pemuda berparas tampan itu, "Ada pesaing itu menarik, seperti saat kita bermain _game_, makin menyenangkan jika ada seorang _rival_," ucap Neji dengan nada yang begitu santai, seolah apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan hanyalah sebuah cuapan ringan yang tak penting.

Bagai disambar petir tepat di atas kepalanya, Hinata hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kini seoalah tak dapat menerima perintah dari otaknya.

Hening mendominasi.  
Hinata seakan telah kehabisan kata dan tenaga.  
Lelah. Terlalu lelah menghadapi pria tampan itu.  
Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, beban batinnya seoalah mulai meluap melalui mata lavendernya.

"..._cut_! Huahh sempurna..." Neji nampak menghela nafas lega, jemarinya nampak membenahi ikatan rambunya yang sedikit berantakan, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatapnya heran, masih tersimpan seribu tanda tanya di benaknya.

Hening...  
Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir Hinata.

"Emh... Aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Neji dengan nada santai, tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di paras pemuda tampan itu, berjalan santai keluar dari kamar Hinata, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"..."

Hinata diam seribu bahasa.  
Nalarnya seolah tersesat dalam hutan penasaran.  
"Errr... Maaf, tadi aku cuma latihan, besok ada _casting_." Neji berujar tanpa menoleh untuk menatap Hinata, untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya mengalun dengan santai.  
Tak sadar betapa murkanya jiwa gadis korban kegilaannya.

"...?" Sudut bibir Hinata melengkung kaku, demi Tuhan! Jika ia adalah penderita jantung koroner, mungkin ia telah terbujur kaku saat ini.

"NEEEJJIIIIII..."

JDUUAAKKK!

"Aauh."

Sepatu hak tinggi itu mendarat tepat di kepala bagian belakang Neji, membuat memuda bermata lavender itu meringis tanda sangat kesakitan.

"Hey... Kenapa kau semarah itu? Auh, sepertinya aku gagar otak." Neji mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Itu yang kuharapkan!"

BRAKKKK!  
Hinata membanting pintu dengan keras.  
Oh! Seharusnya Hinata tau bahwa kakaknya memang berambisi menjadi seorang aktor.  
Demi Jashin! Hinata akan mengutuknya gagal dalam setiap _casting_ yang dilakukan.

* * *

.

.

.

Kamar Mikoto masih tampak sama seperti lima tahun lalu, tertata rapi, debu-debu tipis di hamparan meja rias, dan sarang laba-laba nampak di sudut meja.  
Hal yang wajar terjadi pada ruang kamar yang telah lama kosong.  
Sai terduduk di lantai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di bagian sisi ranjang, hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika merindukan sang ibu.  
Terdiam. Tenggelam akan keheningan.  
Merasakan belaian semilir angin dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka, menggelitik pori-pori kulitnya yang hanya terbungkus kemeja tipis warna putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam.  
Mata onyx menatap kosong pada lukisan yang tergantung di dinding kamar, lukisan gambar wanita tengah baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik.  
Potret ibunya yang sedang tersenyum, senyum yang masih diragukan, apa itu benar-benar senyum? Ataukah itu hanya topeng yang menutupi luka hatinya?  
Sai yang melukisnya, Sai yang dulu selalu menatap senyumnya, senyum yang hambar baginya, namun masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di balik senyum itu.  
Mikoto, wanita itu tak pernah mengeluh, selalu nampak baik-baik saja.  
Tapi, mengapa ia bunuh diri? Luka seberat apa yang membuat ketegarannya runtuh?  
Beribu pertanyaan masih berkecamuk dalam pikiran pemuda bermata onyx itu.  
Nyaris membuatnya stres jika terus memikirkannya.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju tempat lukisan ibunya tergantung, memandangnya lekat tiap guratan wajah cantik yang tergambar di atas kanfas.  
Mata onyx menatap nanar lukisan di hadapannya, ada rasa miris yang menyayatnya.  
Jika boleh jujur, pemuda tampan itu sangat mengharapkan sosok ibu disisihnya, bermanja meski kini ia telah dewasa.  
Tak ingin dianiaya rasa hampa.  
"Kuharap rasa rinduku tersampaikan." Bisiknya pelan dengan senyum miris yang terukir di bibirnya.  
Ada saat di mana ia sangat merindukan kasih sayang orang tua.  
Rapuh. Pemuda itu sangat rapuh. Bibirnya terus memamerkan senyum palsu, berharap semua orang melihatnya baik-baik saja.  
Munafik. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan diri seorang Sai.  
Pikiran kalut membuat Sai berniat meninggalkan kamar Mikoto, hingga sepasang mata onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.  
Sebuah album foto bersampul biru tua.  
Sai menautkan kedua alisnya,  
Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari kamar, Sai memutar balik langkah menuju meja rias tempat album foto itu, jemarinya meraih benda yang kini terlihat begitu usang dengan debu tebal, ia membolak-balik album itu dengan asal, tak ada yang istimewa, hanya puluhan gambar yang mengabadikan momen saat ia masih kecil.  
Seberkas senyum tulus mengembang di bibir mungilnya, saat menatap potret dirinya yang begitu lucu dalam dekapan Mikoto.  
Sepasang onyx miliknya kembali menelusuri lembar demi lembar gambar kenangan terakhir dari ibunya.

Deg!

Tercekat seketika saat matanya menangkap gambar di halaman paling akhir, gambar ibunya bersama... Seorang lelaki asing?  
"Siapa dia?" Matanya menyipit, berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali siapa orang yang bersama ibunya.  
Dan sekeras apapun Sai mencoba mengingat siapa pria itu, dalam memorinya sama sekali tak menyimpan kenangan tentang pria itu.  
"Kakek, kakek pasti tau siapa orang ini." Dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu keluar dari kamar, membawa serta album usang milik mendiang ibunya.  
Berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana kakeknya bersantai di atas kursi goyang sambil membaca buku.

"Kakek."

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh sambil melepaskan kaca matanya.  
"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Siapa orang ini?" Sai menunjuk gambar pria tampan dalam foto lama itu.  
Danzo menatap lekat gambar itu, ada raut keterkejutan di paras tuanya.  
"Dari mana kau dapat foto ini?"  
"Dari kamar ibu. Siapa pria itu, kek?"

Danzo tampak mengurut-urut pelipisnya, seakan bimbang dengan apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kakek?" Panggil pemuda bermata onyx itu seakan menagih jawaban.  
Danzo menghela nafas, kemudian menepuk pundak pemuda itu.  
"Kurasa memang sudah saatnya kau tau hal ini, Sai."

Sai mengernyitkan dahi, merasa bahwa alur pembicaraannya kini seolah menuju pada hal yang sangat serius.  
"Dia Fugaku, suami ibumu."

Deg!

Tidak mungkin!

Mata onyx Sai membulat tak percaya, bukankah ibunya tidak punya suami? Bukankah status ibunya hanyalah seorang kekasih gelap Yamanaka Inoichi?  
Setidaknya sebatas itu yang ia mengerti.  
"Su-suami?"

"Setidaknya pernah menikah dengan ibumu." Raut tua itu menatap kosong lembar potret putri kesayangannya bersama suaminya.  
"Walau akhirnya, hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama."

Hening menyelimuti, Sai seakan mencerna tiap kata yang terlontar dari sang kakek.  
"Tapi sejak bertemu Inoichi, semua seakan kembali membaik," sambung Danzo.

"Lalu? Aku anak siapa?" Sensasi nyeri terasa di bagian dalam dadanya, lontaran pertanyaan itu seakan spontan ia keluarkan.  
Saat ini, ia makin merasa tak berharga, bagai sampah haram yang bahkan tak tau siapa ayah biologisnya. Nyeri dalam dadanya, membuatnya refleks meremas baju bagian depannya.

"Kau putra dari Inoichi." Danzo menjawab dengan tegas.

"BOHONG! Tak ada sedikitpun ciri genetis yang yang diturunkan tuan Yamanaka padaku," ucap Sai dengan nada meninggi.  
Tanpa berfikirpun seorang Sai pasti tau kemiripan antara dirinya dengan pria dalam foto itu, mata onyx, rambut hitam, serta guratan wajah yang bisa dikatakan hampir sama.  
Sedangkan dirinya dengan Yamanaka Inoichi? Anak kecilpun tau bahwa tak ada kemiripan sama sekali antara mereka.  
Apa? Apa yang membuat kakeknya menyembunyikan status Fugaku?

"Fugaku... Dia ayahku kan?" Sai kembali mengulang tanya, seoalah ada gejolak yang terus mendorongnya untuk menemukan fakta tentang ayahnya.

"Berapa kali harus kakek katakan? Fugaku bukan ayahmu." Sorot mata Danzo menyiratkan kemarahan, sama sekali tak menggentarkan tekad Sai untuk menunggu datangnya sebuah jawaban.  
"Kembali ke kamarmu, Sai!"

"TIDAK! Sebelum kakek menceritakan semuanya."

"KAKEK BILANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU!"

"Kakek..." Panggil Sai lirih. Mata onyxnya memandang sendu pria tua yang kini nampak bermuka masam, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan sosok tua itu sendiri di ruang tengah.

oOo

Pemuda itu nampak masih pulas dalam tidurnya, rasa kantuk luar biasa kini menyergapnya, sebuah konpensasi yang pantas karena semalam ia sama sekali tak memejamkan mata hingga jam tiga dini hari.  
Sinaran mentari yang menghantamkan cahaya menyilaukan membuatnya semakin merapatkan selimutnya hingga kepala.  
Suara pintu yang diketuk berkali-kali hanya dianggap angin lalu, terlalu lelah untuk bangun kali ini.

"Sudah pagi Sai, kau harus kuliah kan?" Suara berat Danzo terus menggema, mengganggu tidur Sai yang baru beberapa jam ini.

"Sai tidak ada," pemuda itu menjawab sekenanya dengan nada yang terdengar masih mengantuk.

"...? Mengigau ya? Hihihi." Hinata terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban dari Sai.

"Masuk saja, Hinata. Tolong bangunkan anak itu, kakek kebelakang dulu ya."  
Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian lansung memasuki kamar pemuda itu, mendapati buntalan selimut yang sedang membungkus tubuh pemuda itu dengan rapat.  
Hinata tersenyum.  
"Bangun pemalas." Perlahan jemarinya mencoba menarik selimut tebal berwarna coklat tua yang melapisi tubuh Sai.

"Nggh..." Sedikit mengerang sebagai respon yang keluar dari pemuda bermata onyx itu.  
Hinata mengernyit, menatap wajah kusut dengan bayang warna hitam di sekitar matanya. Kulit pucat dan lingkar mata hitam,  
Oh... Benar-benar mayat hidup.  
Hinata memiringkan kepalannya. Heran.  
Apa yang membuat pemuda ini memiliki lingkar mata seperti ini? Apa semalaman pria ini tidak tidur karena sibuk memikirkanya? Jangan GR Hinata, gadis indigo itu menggeleng cepat, menepis semua pikiran yang terbuai akan angannya sendiri.

"Sai... Bangun!"  
Hinata menggocang tubuh pucat Sai, membuat pemuda itu membuka mata meski sebenarnya malas.  
Sedikit mengucek mata yang masih buram, pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari alam mimpinya.  
"Huaaa... Hinata! Apa yang-?"

"Kakek Danzo yang menyuruhku membangunkan siput pemalas." Sindir Hinata, "Ayo cepatlah, Sai. Kita hampir terlambat." Hinata menunjuk jam weker kecil yang teletak di atas meja kamar Sai.  
Pemuda itu menatap jam weker sekilas.  
"Huaaa jam 07.30? Sial, mengapa kakek tidak membangungkanku tadi?" Pemuda itu melesat menuju kamar mandi, membuat gadis bernama Hinata menggeleng penuh rasa heran.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kau nampak tidak semangat, Sai?" Hinata mengemasi bukunya.

Seulas senyum palsu terbentuk spontan di bibir Sai, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sai... Kau ada masalah kan? Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Nada simpati terbesit di antara kata-katanya, mata lavender memandang dengan sorot lembut membuat desiran aneh di hati pemuda berparas pucat itu. Sai menghela nafas panjang, seakan ingin membuang beban pikirnya bersama hembusan nafas panjangnya.  
"Sepertinya-" Sai menggantung kalimatnya, seolah ragu dengan kata yang akan dilontarkan.  
"-Aku bukan anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi."

DEG!

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak, apa yang dikatakan Sai itu sebuah fakta baru?

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mencoba mencerna kembali kata demi kata dari lontaran Sai.

"Aku menemukan foto seseorang yang mirip denganku, dan dia adalah suami ibuku, sebelum ibu bertemu Inoichi."

Seolah ada sayatan di dalam batin Hinata. Entah mengapa ada rasa cemas yang mendominasi akal sehatnya.  
Apakah Sai akan kembali pada Ino jika ia tau bahwa gadis berambut pirang itu bukan saudara tirinya?  
sebuah kecemasan yang cukup beralasan.

TBC

* * *

Errr... =='a Hiks-hiks T.T Ancur ya?

Huah! Saya mulai malas ngelanjutin fic ini.  
Inilah alasan yang membuat saya lebih suka bikin oneshoot.  
*dilempar sandal*  
wkwkwk xD

Akhir kata, mohon review, biar saya sembuh dari malas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : SaiHina**

**Warning : AU, TYPO DLL**

* * *

.

.

.

Langit di atas kota Tokyo terlihat cerah bertabur bintang, tak terlihat sedikitpun selaput awan. Malam di kediaman Sai nampak lain, ruang tamu luas kini nampak elegan.  
Gelas-gelas ditata bersusun menyerupai piramida, beberapa pemuda mendorong troli berisikan makanan kecil dan meletakkannya di meja.

Hinata berdiri di dekat tangga, sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.  
Mungkin ini adalah malam terburuk dalam hidup Hinata.  
Malam di mana ia harus merelakan sepasang mata lavendernya menatap sosok pria idaman yang sedang berdansa mesra dengan gadis berambut pirang.  
Ya. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang kini nampak anggun dengan gaun violet yang dikenakan, wajah cantiknya berpadu dengan gelak tawa kecil yang mengambang di bibirnya.

Sedangkan Sai? Tak jauh beda dengan Ino, wajahnya terhias senyum ringan, seakan terselimuti kebahagiaan.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, memenuhi dadanya yang terasa sejak.  
Ketakutan Hinata beberapa saat lalu terjawab.  
Benarkah?

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata, hingga ia rela hadir dalam acara pertunangan Sai, sama halnya ia membiarkan pemuda tampan itu mengobrak-abrik batin rapuhnya.  
Sekialas mata lavendernya menatap sekeliling, sejauh matanya memandang ia hanya mendapati para tamu undangan yang berbaur penuh rasa suka cita, obrolan hangat tercipta disela-sela gelak tawa, semua orang di ruangan itu seakan hanyut terbuai akan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan penyelenggara acara.  
Ya. Tentu saja Hinata bukan salah satu dari mereka yang kini berbahagia. Seberkas senyum miris tersimpul di bibirnya, sebagai respon betapa sakit hatinya saat ini.  
Terbayang di benaknya malam minggu beberapa saat lalu, saat ia dan Sai menikmati suasana romantis di kedai ramen sederhana. Mengingatnya, hanya menambah nelangsa batinya.

Hinata melangkah menuju meja, meraih beberapa gelas minuman yang tersedia di sana, menenggak isinya dengan brutal, tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan heran yang kini terlempar padanya.  
Tak ada tempat di pikirannya untuk merasa malu, rasa bosan mendominasi pikirannya.  
Ingin rasanya segera angkat kaki dari sini, namun... Tak mungkin, karena baru sekitar lima menit ia datang.

Mata lavender menatap hampa tiap pasangan yang kini mulai banyak yang turut berdansa mesra.  
Jika boleh jujur, Hinata sangat mual melihatnya, para pasangan yang sok mesra menurutnya.  
Menghela nafas panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah, yang terpenting ia tak melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Hay... Hinata." Sai berjalan menghampiri, masih tetap mengobral senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya.  
Hinata menghentikan langkah kecilnya, menatap sang pemuda dan memaksa senyum mengembang di hamparan bibirnya, tak peduli betapa berat melakukannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama bersama Ino."

"Itu sudah sewajarnya, ini kan hari pertunanganmu," Hinata kembali meraih gelas minuman di meja, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyibukkan diri meneguk beberapa gelas minuman.

Sai tersenyum simpul, "kau tau, hari ini aku sangat bahagia?"

Hinata menolehkan pandangannya dengan cepat, menatap pemuda pucat yang kini tetap memasang ekspresi senyum lugu.  
'Huh! Yang benar saja.' Hinata heran, mengapa pemuda tampan itu berkata demikian di depannya, bukankah ia tau bahwa Hinata memiliki perasaan lebih padanya?  
Seolah sengaja menabur garam di atas luka batinnya.  
Sungguh ironis, mungkin inilah yang disebut derita di atas derita.

"Tentu saja aku tau, Sai... Selamat atas pertunanganmu," jawab Hinata singkat kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah menuju taman di luar ruang pesta.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Sai. Heran melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba beranjak pergi, padahal ia baru saja menghampirinya.

"Mencari udara segar."

oOo

Hinata duduk bersandar di bangku taman, taman luas yang hanya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon bonsai yang telah lama dirawat oleh Danzo.  
Tak tersirat sedikitpun minat untuk menikmati indahnya pemandangan taman, jiwanya seakan kosong. Ia menengadah menatap purnama yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di langit pekat.  
Dan sekali lagi ada minat untuk menikmati panorama indahnya langit musim semi.  
Semilir angin berhembus pelan, membelai lembut kulit putih di balik gaun anggun berwarna merah jambu.  
Hinata terdiam, tenggelam dalam lamunan, terpuruk akan kepedihan. Rasa sakit di hatinya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meratap.  
"Langitnya indah sekali." Sai berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hinata menolehkan pandang, menangkap sosok Sai yang kini bersandar di bingkai pintu.  
"Bukankah langit selalu sama?" Nada hambar terselip di kata singkatnya, menunjukkan betapa minimnya minat untuk bercakap dengan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Sai mengembangkan senyum andalannya, berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis bermata lavender itu,  
"tidak, hari ini langit terlihat ceria, lihat saja tumpahan bintang yang merata." Iris onyx Sai mengedar, menatap hamparan langit luas, seolah mengamati satu demi satu biji bintang yang berkelip.

"Langit itu seperti kau, Sai."

"Eh?"

"Kadang langit begitu cerah, memancarkan cinta yang begitu menyilaukan, kadang langit juga ganas, menhempaskan badai, mengoyak setiap hati yang semula bahagia karenanya."

Sai terdiam, mulai menghayati sindiran pedas yang mengalun lembut dari bibir Hinata.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sai datar.  
Hinata tak memberikan respon apapun. Sai nampak menghela nafas dalam.  
"Begitukah pandanganmu tentangku?" Nada kecewa terbias dari tiap kata yang di lontarkan Sai.  
Hinata sedikit melirik pemuda di sampingnya, menemukan raut murung yang terlukis di paras tampan milik Sai. Menurutnya itu hanya raut kemunafikan. Sangat memuakkan.  
Hinata sangat mencintainya, namun goresan luka di hatinya memuat perasaanya cintanya bertransisi menjadi benci.  
Mengapa pemuda itu selalu memberinya harapan? Mengapa pemuda itu dulu mengatakan cinta?  
Mengapa pemuda ini begitu mudah menlompat dari satu hati ke hati yang lain?  
Demi Tuhan. Hinata tak pernah tau jawaban yang logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Hinata," panggil Sai lirih.  
Hinata tak menyahut, hanya sedikit menolehkan pandang sebagai bentuk respon.

"Ayo, kita masuk, pestanya belum berakhir."

'Brengsek! Tak ada yang lebih brengsek dari kau, srigala bulu domba,' Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, sungguh tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirnya bahwa pemuda ini bisa setega itu padanya, tak sadarkah betapa sesak dadanya saat menatap Sai bercanda gurau dengan Ino? Dunia seakan bersekongkol untuk menghancurkan hatinya.

"Tidak! Aku pulang saja," jawab Hinata malas.

"Tapi, acaranya belum selesai-"

"Tapi, aku malas," tandas Hinata dingin.

"Kumohon, jangan pulang dulu,"

"Sudahlah, Sai. Nikmati saja pestamu." Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berniat segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat yang kini menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Teb!

Jemari Sai menangkap erat pergelangan tangan Hinata.  
Menghalau niat Hinata untuk beranjak.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kubilang lepas!"

"Kubilang tidak."

"Brengsek!"

"Trima kasih."

"Aku benci padamu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hinata menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sai dan,

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih Sai, meninggalkan jejak warna merah pertanda memanasnya bagian pipi kirinya.

Sai, pemuda itu masih nampak terkejut, perlahan jemarinya menyentuh hamparan pipinya yang terasa panas, antara percaya dan tidak bahwa gadis lembut di hadapannya yang baru saja memberinya hadiah berupa tamparan manis.

"Hinata?"

"Masih bisa kau mengatakan cinta, padahal ini adalah hari pertunanganmu." Marah, jengkel, kesal semua seolah menyatu di benak Hinata, mengeliminasi pribadi lembut dalam jiwanya, terdominasi emosi yang kian menjadi.

"Hah? Apa salahnya mengatakan itu?" Sai tersenyum lugu, menampakkan ekspresi polos seakan tanpa dosa.

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan keras kembali mendarat di pipi yang sama, menghasilkan rona merah dan bercak merah di sudut bibir pemuda tampan itu.

Mengusap singkat darah di sudut bibir, Sai membiaskan raut wajah aneh, seakan kesulitan menahan tawa.

Kerutan heran terbentuk spontan di kening Hinata, tanda tanya besar bernaung di benaknya.  
Heran.  
Siapa yang tak heran jika melihat pemuda yang tertawa setelah dimaki dan ditampar? Benar-benar autis, pikir Hinata.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Tentu saja kau." Sai tetap mempertahankan raut lugu, tak peka akan amarah yang kini bermuara di benak sang gadis.

Hanya merespon dengan berdecak kesal, Hinata segera angkat kaki, beranjak pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau mau meninggalkan pestamu begitu saja, Hinata?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata memutar pandang, kedua alisnya bertaut heran.

"Selamat ulang tahun, nona Hyuuga."

DEG!

Hinata tercengang sesaat, hingga ia reflek mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencari kalender dalam aplikasi ponsel miliknya.  
27 Desember.  
Betapa bodohnya ia hingga tak menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-21.

"Kejutan ini untukmu, Hinata."

"Hah?" Hinata makin tercengang.

"Pesta kejutan," Sai berujar dengan nada penuh canda.  
Perlahan pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh Hinata, mendekapnya penuh kasih.

Hinata masih di ambang ketidakpercayaan.  
Kedua kelopak matanya seakan lupa cara berkedip.  
Tercengang. Apa ini mimpi? Jika ya, Hinata akan berterima kasih pada siapa saja yang bersedia membangungkannya.

"Bukankah, ini acara pertunanganmu dengan Ino?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku? Dengan Ino? Tentu saja tidak."

Sai melepaskan dekapannya, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Hinata.  
"Orang gila mana yang bertunangan dengan kakaknya sendiri." Seulas senyum lugu mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kakak? Bukankah kau... Anak tuan Fugaku? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Ino? Bukankah-"

"Ino, saudaraku, dan Inoichi... Dia ayahku," ucap Sai tegas.

"Tapi, Fugaku?"

"Hahaha... Itu hanya kecurigaanku saja, beberapa saat lalu aku dan Inoichi melakukan tes DNA, dan hasilnya... Aku memang anaknya. Hah! Betapa malunya aku saat itu, mata dan rambut hitam ini diturunkan ibu padaku, hahaha."

"Tapi, kau dan Ino tadi-"

"Kami telah sepakat."

"Sepakat?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Sungguh yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.  
Dunia memang penuh misteri, namun Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda tampan itu memiliki berjuta misteri.

"Kami hanya bersahabat, oh bukan, maksudnya bersaudara, lagipula... Shikamaru sudah melamarnya."

"APA?" Raut keterkejutan nampak jelas di paras cantiknya, nalar seakan dipenuh sesaki oleh kejutan yang datang bertubi-tubi.  
Hinata kembali terduduk di bangku taman, jemarinya menumpu kening yang kini terasa berat akibat syok.

"Errr... Hinata," panggil Sai bingung.  
"Hinata."

Gadis itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Hinata."

"Taukah kau betapa takutnya aku." Bulir air mata sedikit mengenangi pipinya, membuat pemuda berparas pucat itu kini diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata. Apa ini keterlaluan?" Sai menggaruk pipi kirinya, merasa tak enak pada gadis di hadapannya.

Hinata mengusap singkat air matannya, "tidak. Aku hanya terharu." Seberkas senyum samar menghias paras cantiknya.  
Jemari Sai meraih pipi porselen Hinata, menghapus jejak sisa air mata.  
Ia berjongkok tepat di depan Hinata, perlahan jemari pucatnya menggenggam erat jemari Hinata.

DEG!

Hinata merasa wajah Sai semakin dekat dengannya. Nafas hangat si pemuda menimpa wajahnya.  
Perlahan jemari Sai menyentuh helai panjang rambut Hinata, menyelipkannya di belakang daun telinga gadis itu.  
Hinata dapat melihat bahwa Sai kini memejamkan kedua onyxnya.  
Mata lavender Hinata kini turut terpejam. Bersiap dengan datangnya kejutan terindah.

"Hmmfh!" Sai menutup erat bibirnya, urung sudah niatnya memberi hadiah sebuah kecupan pada Hinata.

Hinata membelalak.  
Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Sai?

"Sai? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata cemas, raut kekhawatiran melekat di wajahnya.  
"Perih." Sai merapatkan kelopak matanya, seakan menahan sakit tiada tara.

"Hmpt." Sai makin merapatkan jemarinya di bibir.

"Apanya? Apanya yang perih?"

"Ini, lihat. Aku sariawan, lalu terkena tamparan, sampai berdarah."

Rona merah mendominasi paras Hinata, betapa malunya ia saat ini, "maaf."  
'Dasar! Kukira kenapa,' batin Hinata menggerutu kesal.  
"Hahaha tak apa, ini salahku."

"Sai," panggil Hinata.

"Hn."

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memberiku kejutan?"

"Oh. Sebenarnya itu ide dari Neji."

"DIA?"

Marah, kesal, murka, dendam, emosi seakan membentuk sebuah kesatuan dalam benak Hinata, api membara kasat mata mengepul di sekitarnya.  
Sepatu hak tinggi sengaja dilepas dari kaki indahnya.

'Neji! Kubalas kau!' Beribu dendam kesumat tersimpan dalam hatinya, gerutuan tak jelas terus menggema di bibir mungilnya.  
Kaki telanjangnya melangkah pasti, beranjak memburu sosok tampan berambut coklat panjang.

"Hinata? Mau kemana?" tanya Sai yang kini diliputi rasa heran.

"Aku segera kembali setelah membunuh Neji!" Seakan ada sepasang tanduk di kepala Hinata.  
Betapa hebatnya pria bernama Hyuuga Neji yang dapat membuat sang gadis terlembut di Jepang berubah 180 derajat.

Tanda tanya menaungi benak Sai, ia seakan tak mengenali sosok Hinata yang kini sedikit menjinjing gaun panjangnya, dan yang terparah adalah... Sepasang sepatunya yang digenggam.

Seberkas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.  
Mungkin, sekali-kali melihat Hinata seperti itu lucu juga.

.

.

FIN~

Weee cuma ampe chapter 5.

OK Review minna-san saya tunggu. . . . ^^


End file.
